Scattered
by dragonfly9078
Summary: The Seven are scattered across time and space. What will become of them? What will become of the worlds they visit? What will become of the world they leave behind?


Scattered

This was it. After several sleepless days of pursuit the tables had finally turned. Seven exceptional individuals stood in an abandoned town, the flames of their battle quickly spreading. Six of them cornered the seventh, a particularly dangerous female.

The Six were an interesting group by the world's standards, with members from across the globe. One from the great continent, two from the icy poles. A fourth from a lost people practically forgotten by the world. The final two were perhaps most interesting, as they were of the same kind as the lone female, and called her sister, and niece.

She was a hunter, a predator, and now the predator had become the cornered prey. But, as they say, a cornered animal is at its most dangerous.

The lone female's eyes narrowed, seeing an opening. She whirled, struck in a flash of blue heat at one of those she once called family. In another world, another time, the blow might have connected, allowing her to escape with her life.

But not here. Not now.

Without warning a blinding shaft of light erupts between the female and her enemies. Her strike misses its intended target as the light rapidly swells to engulf the seven individuals. Just as quickly as it appeared, it vanishes, as do the Seven, leaving the empty town to burn in silence.

AZAZAZAZAZAZ

She was moving. Sitting, but still moving forward. How interesting. Some form of vehicle then.

Azula opened her eyes. A train car greeted her. Similar in size to the gondolas leading into and out of the Boiling Rock, but decidedly cheerier, full of bright, pastel colors.

_Ty Lee would love this place._ The princess mused. _Mai would hate it. Much too bright for her. _

"Hey!"

Azula looked up, not recognizing the voice and stared (I'm _not staring, I'm…looking down at it disdainfully. A princess doesn't stare_ she told herself) in disbelief (_disdain) _at the speaker.

"I haven't seen you around these parts! My name's Rover, what's yours?"

For the first time in a very long time, Azula was speechless.

…_Where the hell am I and why is a blue cat talking to me?_

KAKAKAKAKAKA

Growing up in the Southern Water Tribe, where the resources needed to survive came from the sea, had made Katara well versed in boats and their operation. She wasn't as familiar with them as, say, her father or brother, but she was familiar enough to immediately tell from the creaking and sounds of the waves that she was below the deck of a sizable craft, equal to any of the ships in her father's fleet. She looked around, eyes slowly adjusting to the gloom and realized she was in the cargo hold. Then her eyes fell on the cargo and her heart stopped.

People.

Chained to the floor and walls were almost a dozen sleeping people in varying states of health and dress. Katara wasn't sure why they were bound, but with less than 10 hours of sleep over the past few days she was running pretty close to empty and didn't like her chances of fighting her way out if one of the crew decided she was there to unchain them. Silently she crept out of the cargo hold and up the stairs to the deck, a vague plan of throwing herself into the water and pretending to be a victim of shipwreck beginning to take form in her mind when-

"Who's that sneaking around over there?" a voice called.

Katara ran for the edge of the ship.

White fire filled her vision as the same voice shouted an alarm. Instinctively she flinched away and threw a stream at the voice, blinking spots from her eyes.

As she did she heard a voice call "Watch yourselves lads! This one's Gifted!" She threw several streams blindly, hoping to catch some of them by luck, or at least hold them off until her vision returned. From the sounds the men were making, she seemed to have gotten at least a few of them.

There! Her sight was coming back! Ten rough looking sailors, one holding the white fire from before. Katara pulled ten powerful rushes of water over the side of the ship and sent them barreling at the men.

Then she felt someone behind her. Something crashed into her head. The last thing she saw was the streams falling uselessly to the deck.

Everything went black.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

It was so peaceful here…just him, floating in the light…no fighting, no one else, just peace…Why couldn't more people appreciate peace? Making peace was all he tried to do, but everywhere he went people insisted on fighting and it was just so…exhausting. Oh well. Here, in the light, he could leave all that behind. He was alone. There was no one to disturb him.

"_Aang."_

Someone was calling him.

"Aang."

Someone was disturbing him.

"Wake up Aang!"

_Wait…That voice! I know that voice!_

Aang's eyes snapped open. It was!

"Roku! It _is_ you!"

The elder Avatar smiled benevolently at Aang. "Yes Aang. Welcome back to the Spirit World."

Aang looked around. Indeed, he appeared to be back in the Spirit World. He and Roku were on Fang's back, flying through an endless sea of cream colored clouds.

"Why did you bring me here?! I was in the middle of something! My friends need me! Take me back right now!"

"I cannot."

"What do you mean?" Aang snarled. "You're the one who brought me here! My friends are fighting for their lives!"

Roku sighed. "It was not I who brought you here Aang. The spirits have need of your service. Rest assured, your friends are safe."

"Explain." Aang commanded, slightly calmer.

"Unfortunately, we are out of time. You must go."

"What? No! Tell me what the spirits need!" but even as he said it, the world grew blindingly bright. When the light finally faded, he was alone again, somewhere he was sure he had never been before.

Above him, an endless blue sky and harsh sunlight. Beneath him, hot sand as far as he could see.

In the middle of the desert, Aang dropped to his knees.

"ROKU!"

SOSOSOSOSOSO

Time seemed to slow for Sokka as the light rushed to envelop him. He watched in terror as his friends dissolved into nothingness just before the light reached him and the same happened to him. Despite his fear, he couldn't help but note that it was one of the oddest sensations he had ever felt, as though he was being drained out of his own body through a point somewhere on the top of his head. Then the fear returned as he was flung out into an infinite void.

_Is this what dying is?_ He wondered as he flew along through the dark. All he could see was his own body, outlined in a glowing, bluish-white aura. _I could get used to it I suppose. Just flying here in the dark…all alone…_

No sooner had he thought this than he emerged, as if from a tunnel into a blinding, breathtaking vista. All around him, in every direction, was everything. Everything he had ever imagined, and infinitely more that he hadn't passed him at the speed of thought. Here were scenes of great battles, there an enormous city. To his left, giant creatures prowled through thick jungles, while to his right strange machines skirred across vast wastelands

It was beautiful.

It was terrifying.

He looked back the way he came and saw a large sphere quickly receding, and being replaced by images and impressions. A giant stone wall stretching from horizon to horizon, a great owl striding between darkened bookshelves, a small village on an icy tundra…

Home. He didn't know where he was, or how he had gotten there, but that way led home, and he was quickly moving away from it.

Unfortunately, before he could begin to try to maneuver himself, he was again enveloped in darkness. Then, just as suddenly as the darkness fell, it lifted and he was falling through a night sky lit up by a brilliant full moon.

The young warrior plummeted downwards toward a circle of buildings surrounding a ruined, blasted looking town. He slammed into the ground amid an enormous burst of energy and a woman's shriek of rage.

Sokka shook his head, dazed, then felt something sear into his back. He spun around with a cry of surprise and pain, to see a tall woman in purple clothes with glowing purple hands and a look of extreme anger on her face glaring at him. The scent of blood began to fill the air as her look of anger twisted into a sinister smirk, before lashing out and slapping him across the face with a glowing hand. Immediately Sokka felt weighed down. Not in a physical sense, but almost in a spiritual sense, if that made any sense.

Then the woman spoke.

"You may be able to Walk, but let's see if you can run. Welcome to Innistrad boy."

TOTOTOTOTOTO

Toph Beifong was dreaming. She had to be. There was no other explanation. The world had vanished. Oh, it was still there, but she couldn't see it. The ground underneath her had changed from dry, dusty, _solid_ earth to gently rocking wooden planks. All of the noises around her had changed, as had the smell of the air, becoming cooler and wetter than the desert where they had cornered Azula.

Her friends had vanished as well. Or at least, she assumed they had. Otherwise she was sure that Sokka at least would be yelling and demanding to know what was going on. Instead, she heard some unfamiliar voices yelling about some kind of rules to some kind of game involving crew members and flags and captains.

Suddenly heard two loud bangs from off in the distance. From the crowd around her a great cheer rang out about some challenge being accepted.

"What the hell is going on?" Toph muttered in confusion.

"It's the Davy Back Fight little lady!" Toph jumped in surprise as a voice rang out from right behind her. "Our captain, the great Foxy the Silver Fox, has challenged that scoundrel Strawhat Luffy, and the fool accepted! Heheheh! That idiot stands no chance! We'll have his crew and their flag in no time!"

"…So this is some kind of rumble? Winner take all, that kind of thing?" Toph asked.

"That's right! And our captain has gone undefeated 920 times in a row! This will be a snap!"

Toph grinned. "Sweet. Where do I sign up?"

ZUZUZUZUZUZU

_This is just great._ Zuko thought as he lay on his back, staring up at the sky. _Really, how could this get any better?_ _How did it even come to this? One minute I'm cornering Azula, the next-_

He grimaced as he remembered what had happened next. He had been standing next to Uncle, next to the Avatar, the Water peasants, and some new girl (Earth Kingdom by her clothes, perhaps from a wealthy merchant family from their quality), all of them apparently deciding that Azula was the greater threat at the moment, in a solid stance, ready to fire….then he was somewhere else.

There had been a burst of light, then brown had changed to green, his sister, Uncle, and the Avatar's group had been replaced with trees, and the ground beneath his feet had been replaced with smooth grey stone. He had stumbled backwards in surprise, and of course had fallen into the gaping pit directly behind him.

Thankfully, he was more durable than most people he knew, or he could have gotten more seriously injured than the broken wrist and two twisted ankles he had received. The prince shuddered, imagining trying to escape the pit with a broken leg or worse.

Zuko sighed. He supposed it wasn't fair to call his prison a pit. It was actually rather nice, all things considered. It appeared to be some sort of cove within a forest. It was quite spacious, probably about half the length of his old ship, with a fair number of rocks and trees surrounding a large pond flowing in from a waterfall at one end. There were even fish in the pond, so he wouldn't starve while he waited for his injuries to heal.

Then a dragon fell into the cove.

Zuko stared. Dragons were supposed to be extinct, yet this was unmistakably a pitch black dragon. Though not as long and sinuous as any dragon he had ever heard of, it seemed plenty dangerous with its huge wings, razor sharp teeth, powerful looking muscles, and piercing green eyes that were glaring directly…at…..him…

_It's official. Agni hates me._ Zuko thought as he sat, unable to stand, completely alone, in an unfamiliar place, staring down a furious dragon.

IRIRIRIRIRIR

Pain tore through Iroh as the light faded. He took in his surroundings quickly, noting that he seemed to be in a forest of some kind around sunset, and that there didn't seem to be anyone else around, before looking down at himself.

It wasn't pretty.

The sudden appearance of the light had thrown Azula's attack off target, but not by much. Instead of striking his heart in a fatal blow, it had hit his left shoulder, badly burning it, his arm, and his side. It wasn't the worst burn injury Iroh had ever seen, but it was definitely up there. He had to seek help immediately or he would almost certainly lose his arm.

Iroh removed his shirt and tied it tightly over the injury, thankful that the heat of the attack had mostly cauterized the wound, and set off slowly through the forest.

Every step was agony. Every motion of his arm, or stretch of his side sent daggers through his shoulder.

Just as he thought he could go no further, he happened upon a clearing, and in the clearing, a house.

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Iroh gritted his teeth and did his best to block out the pain he knew would come as he sprinted the 20 feet to the door.

It wasn't enough.

His side and shoulder exploded as he ran forward, but he forced through the pain and managed to knock on the door. It opened to reveal a young, pretty blonde girl. Through the painful haze in his mind Iroh noted that she seemed surprised to find an old shirtless man with a horrific, partially bandaged burn on his left shoulder about to pass out on her doorstep.

"H-help…..me…." Iroh pleaded as he collapsed, the world fading to grey.

**XYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Alright! here it is, the start of my brand new series! Where are our heroes and assorted characters? what will they do? Who really knows? Hope y'all enjoyed it, leave a nice review if you did, leave some advice if you feel that there is something I can improve, you know, the usual deal. I don't own Avatar or any of the other fictional worlds (if anyone can guess what all of them are correctly you will win a very large imaginary cookie. if you can guess them all except Iroh's then you win a slightly smaller imaginary cookie), you know that...hmm...what else...uhh...can't think of anything else to say, so I guess I'll just say...**

**See you lat-****OH!**

**The different characters will ****be in different stories. So if you don't see this specific story updating, that's because I am not updating it. I'm going to be updating seven other stories.**

**yeah. See you later!**


End file.
